


The Surprise

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Cuties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets a pleasant surprise from Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

“Alright, guys, I’ll be leaving. No fucking while I’m gone.” Ray said with a handful of papers leaving the Achievement Hunter office.  
  
“Of course, Ray.” Michael said with a roll of his eyes. Ray gave a small chuckle then walked out of the room.  
  


Michael and Gavin sat in peace, both editing their videos. About thirty minutes later Michael cleared his throat,  
  
“Hey, Gavin?” He asked.  
  
“What?” Gavin asked in his ridiculous accent.  
  
“Want to come over and play some video games?” Michael asked as calm as he could force. His heart was racing so fast that he was surprised that Gavin couldn’t hear it.  
  
“Sure.” Gavin said, still focusing on his editing.

  
“Phew..” Michael whispered.  
  
Around an hour later Michael got up and nudged Gavin, who had put his headphones on and started listening to music. After a few nudges Gavin still didn’t respond so Michael resorted to shoving his headphones off.  
  
“Huh?” Gavin asked from the sudden loss of weight on his head.  
  
“We gotta get going, shit head.” Michael said, a bit frustrated.  
  
“Already?”  
  
“Yeah, its been a fucking hour already.”  
  
“Wow. Time went by fast.” Gavin saved what he was working on, then shut down his computer for the night.  
  
“Yeah, now hurry up.”  
  
“Calm down, Michael, I’m coming.” Gavin grabbed his phone and walked behind Michael.  
  
———-

 

“Mi-Cool!” Gavin yelled after the fifth time Michael had killed him.  
  
“Hey! I’m only playing the game!” Michael yelled in his defense.  
  
“Hmph.” Gavin whined.  
  
“Gavin, look at me.”  
  
“Why?” Gavin asked.  
  
“Just look at me.” Michael said. When Gavin turned his head, he immediately put his finger on the Brit’s chin and kissed him. A very passionate kiss. A bit later, Michael pulled back and smiled at Gavin.  
  
“Surprise.” He said softly. Gavin chuckled then leaned back in, connecting his lips to Michael’s.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is imthemavintoyourdestiel is you would like to follow!


End file.
